This invention relates to a heat insulation material which is used as wadding for winter clothes, bedclothes, cushions etc. and resilient wadding for curtains and interior decoration etc.
It is well known to provide such wadding as used in bedclothes and winter clothes in which a metal film is deposited or transferred to either one surface or both surfaces of a sheet composed of synthetic resin film and a web is laminated over said sheet in order to improve heat insulation characteristic. However, this type of wadding had disadvantage that a satisfactory feeling of wearing it could not be attained due to the fact that when the sheet of film was applied as wadding, it had no permeability and expansion and contraction characteristics. Arrangement of a metal deposited surface over the entire surface of the sheet caused the sheet to be lack of permeability and be musty.
Further, although the sheet having these metal deposited surfaces had such effect as capable of generating aesthetic appearance due to its luster when the sheet was applied with its metal deposited surface being faced outside, a slimy touch caused by adhesion of moisture produced from a skin to the metal deposited surfaces was generated when the metal deposited surfaces were contacted with the skin of the user, resulting in making bad feeling touch. Further, due to a high thermal conductivity of metal, in case that the metal deposited surfaces were contacted with the body of the user, the heat in the body was removed through the metal. Some persons complained about a glittering luster surface.